Yami Bakura's 'play things'
by Ephiroden an' Mafalus
Summary: Yugi and his friends are trapped in Yami Bakura's demented game world and are put through gruesome endeavors. Yaoi! [SxJxYxYY] [YMxYB]
1. More than just a game

Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh uu ....But this story is original and I hope you enjoy this wierdness as much as I have writing it...buwahahaHAHAHA!!..... clears throat Yes....

------------------

Yugi staggered as he gradually felt his way through the dark. He endeavored to open his eyes more as if perhaps it would allow him to see better in this formidable blackness, but his efforts were futile so he continued running his quivering hand along the damp brittle surface of what he supposed was a wall of some sort. He stopped to swallow that lump of terror in his throat and gasped quietly and rhythmically then persisted. That nauseating feeling of a quiet, deceptive, not so distant presence haunted his echoing steps and he dared not turn around or stop again. His small huffs became pitiful whimpers as he began to cry. He wanted to get out of this place; He wanted to leap into Joey's arms and be cradled until the memory of this experience seemed more like a fading nightmare. He wanted to embrace Yami and be comforted by Seto's consoling words, but his lovers were far from here and he was utterly alone. No, not utterly alone; the ghostly company of something quite near was whispering at his back and it made him sick to his stomach. He did not answer the incoherent voice behind him, instead he moved on. The sticky wetness accumulating on his hand as it trailed along the wall, smelt like blood…

Yami stood atop an emerald hill of soft grass soaked with dew that glinted in an early afternoon sun. Wispy clouds whirled leisurely above him against a placid blue sky.

He scowled. All was amiss in this peaceful scenery and it did not settle well with him at all. He saw that the hill was surrounded by a lush forest, warming in the sun and he hated it. He wanted to depart from this place and quickly. And as if the setting knew he was displeased with it, the clouds began to thicken and swell, darkening the sky; and the meadow grass grew taller and sprouted thick twisted barbs that clattered and swayed in a torrent of icy wind. "What the hell?!" Yami jumped back and shielded his face as the weedy stalks of thorns whipped at him. He grimaced when they dug into his exposed forearms and he took little time to tear free and run down the hill. The dangerous vines kept sprouting and grew taller as he ran. They scraped along his body and by the time he was at the forest's edge he was tattered and torn. He fell to his knees and ground his teeth as the surging pain from each wound, many still embedded with the thorn that made it, coursed through his body. He looked back and watched the meadow become a wretched mass of creaking hardened shrubbery and sighed with slight relief as he saw that they did not continue their growth beyond the first line of trees which looked equally ominous as the meadow but were still and quiet. He huffed then rose to his feet and ventured deeper into the woods…

Joey shrieked and dodged another thrash of the beast's whip-like tail. Its saliva dripping maw snapped with vengeance at him vigorously and each time cleared the boy's face by mere centimeters; the spacious cave rattled as the fiend moved. Joey ran but the long strides of the serpentine monster were superlative to his own and he was tripped as a clawed hand swiped at his back. Despite the wounds inflicted he sprung to his feet and continued to run. He soon saw the approaching edge of the rocky ground he was running on and looked behind him. His brown eyes widened even more and constricted with horror. The monster had stopped and now it reared back its head. The glands in the back of its throat spewed with gasses that ignited immediately in its mouth. Joey's heart beat as if it would pop free from every aorta and vein attached and burst from his chest. He pressed harder but was sure he would not reach the ledge before the wall of fire from behind reached him. The beast's head shook as it continued launching its deadly inferno breath The last seconds wound down in what seemed to be slow motion as Joey reached then threw himself from the ledge, barely falling fast enough as the blazing stream of fire roared above him. He screamed as he descended downwards, the rock face of the cliff was a blur as he kept plummeting…

Seto paced down the endless field that appeared to have been scorched from a recent fire. The earth was still hot and small ashes popped from off the dwindling weeds. He brushed the drizzling sweat from his forehead but more fine droplets immediately replaced the former ones. Seto growled growing more furious with the situation he was burdened with unexpectedly. The heat pending from outside and inside forces expended him at a rapid rate. He gazed in every direction to see if something in this wretched scenery had changed, but nothing had. Seto began to pant heavily as the blistering heat became even more excruciating. His mouth was dry, cracked, and bled in several areas. His thirsty lips pressed together and felt the warm liquid flow down them. He was tempted to lap it up with his parched tongue but there was no need for his sudden vampire desire. Some of the red fluid had entered the cracks of his mouth which he then with complicatedness, tried to spit out. His desperate cerulean eyes peered about the area for some sort of water source. He investigated the area but after an hour of the hopeless search of finding anything on the surface, he turned his gaze towards the heavens. The sky matched the fallen earth's grim colors with whirls of every hue of grey imaginable. Perhaps one of the clouds bore water, but he had been walking under these same clouds for hours and not a single drop of water discharged from out of them. It was fruitless; his motivation to continue seemed to melt away in the unforgiving heat. "Is there no end to this damn forsaken place!? He roared, his words echoed throughout the land so that all ends of the terrain could hear his query. The silence answered him louder then if a hollering voice replied. Seto fell to his hands and knees, completely exhausted from the whole endeavor. The beads of sweat from his face plummeted to the scorched ground giving it an undeserving drink. His shoes were almost completely dissolved from walking on the hellish terrain. He felt his coat slowly folding and slumping downwards, it wouldn't be long until it would melt completely off his back. He closed his defeated eyes contemplating all that he had been through that this could be his resting place, but huffed at the thought. "No…I won't die here." Only a second after his proclamation his coat liquefied and streamed off his back onto the land in a white sphere blob. "What the hell?!" Seto's mind felt totally discombobulated in trying to contemplate on what had just happened. The strange white oddity moved several yards away from him and if that wasn't bizarre enough it beginning to widen and grow at an immeasurable rate. The mass also change into a mercury type substance. He was a bit horrified to see that the widening thing was heading in his direction. Instinctively he staggered to his feet, but knew he couldn't out run the thing so he stood to face it head on. The mass didn't engulf him though instead it slipped right under him creating a new metallic environment. The next image left him awestruck. The area where the heap started to increase a building now stood. Seto blinked in confusion, for the building was actually one he was all too familiar with. "Kaiba Corp.?!" he paced to it slowly but stopped impulsively as the land started to quake. Loud clanking sounds spread throughout the air as another metallic building shot up from the ground right next to Kaiba Corp., and it wasn't the only one. Several buildings stabbed up from the ground, and Seto gazed around noticing that he was quickly being surrounded by the sprouting structures. There was one opening left and he darted for it but it was all in vein. Another building shot up in front of his only exit and now he was completely enclosed. "Shit!!" Seto scowled at the buildings, but he was rendered speechless when he saw the Kaiba building progressing towards him…

Yami Bakura delicately fingered the crystal glass then took a sip from its dark contents. He gripped a leg of chicken in his other hand and wildly tore into it with violent jaws. He then calmly took another drink and lazily viewed the table in front of him. Different terrains had been crafted onto it and RPG miniatures dotted its surface. The suddenly manic Yami eyed the little toy that had been carved into a tiny replica of Yugi Motou. On its face was painted an expression of fear and many squares of board surrounding the plastic creation were dark in color much unlike the rest of the table top. He stooped over the little Yugi miniature and snatched it up with his greasy hand. "So un-entertaining! I knew it wouldn't take much to whittle your sorry soul down into a pathetic heap of misery!"

"Not satisfied?" A low wobbly voice spilt from the darkness. Yami Bakura grinned and drool seeped from his mouth to flow over his bottom lip as he turned with anticipation to face his equally demented partner. Yami Malik returned his pleasure friend's look with crazed violet eyes, a face lined with protruding veins and a coiling smile. He made an offering to his love friend; a plate piled with steaming meats which Yami Bakura hastily took and lapped at. He paused and glared at the figurine in his hand. He wrapped his forefinger and thumb around its head and thrust it at Yami Malik so he could see it. "I put him in a dark room then I watch the baby cry, utterly despicable!" He spat as he chucked the Yugi back onto the table. "But I did enjoy Seto Kaiba's mind trip, it was enthralling to every point and detail. I'm still playing with the pharaoh; he's more determinable than I anticipated, but I'm going to put him through such hell that when he…" His speech faltered as he watched Yami Malik peel off his own shirt. The darker Yami then proceeded to run his hands lightly up and down his own chest then run circles around his nipples with glossy-nailed finger tips. "I have a different game in mind if you want to pause this one…It's an RPG I've created myself though you're going to be quite familiar with it." Yami Bakura licked his chicken flavored chops and made to touch Malik's chest but his eager greasy hand was harshly swatted away. "Hastiness will not be an appreciated factor until I say so; now let me explain your character." He drew nearer still touching his own body in an excruciatingly seductive way. Yami Bakura held his injured hand and huffed through clenched teeth as the half naked man approached him and continued his talk. "You're going to be a character much like whom you are now and I…I'm going to be your little whore…"

The game table creaked with unsteadiness as the two bodies atop it shifted briskly about.

------------------

OO naughty....Many more chapters to come, thanks for readin'!


	2. Yami found

Yugi's shrill scream echoed in his own ears as he felt like his body was hurling through the air. The scenery reeled around him and somehow the empty blackness stretched and began to line with blurred color as he felt he had transcended from the dismal darkness to a different place altogether. His stomach lurched as his spinning body made contact with the ground as he somersaulted to a stop on the crunchy surface. He turned his head and vomited then rolled away from the indigested oozy pile of throw up. His vision spun. Weaving pine trees with crispy silver bark stretched towards the sky and beneath him their fallen needles poked at his back. He sat up while embracing his woozy head. A setting sun cast its scarlet rays through the trees, but there was little more to say about the forest which was made of an endless display of dying foliage. The air hung chilly and unsettling around him and he felt no more at peace than he did in that bloody shadowed place. A mournful howl from a far off creature sent the petite boy into a shuddering fit. He brought his knees up under his chin and hugged them tight. His hands were discolored with blood and to his alarm the ground a few feet in front of him displayed a trail of crimson splatters that led into the dimming woods to his right. They looked new enough and as he followed their path with intense panicky eyes he saw their maker; a figure against a tree. It raised its head and the sun's dying rays caught its eyes. They shimmered a brilliant violet in the fading light then cooled and stared out at Yugi like two dark amethysts set into the sockets of an unseen face. The boy knew in an instant that it was his long lost partner leaning on the tree's hard surface. He dashed to Yami impulsively and tears started to stream down his face from the joy of seeing him alive. The closer he got to his companion the details of his poor condition was revealed. "Yugi…" Yami was still in immense pain but his face did not portray it. His expression became soft and filled with joy when he saw his partner approach him and gradually he lifted his tattered blood stained arms towards him. Yugi's tears of joy suddenly changed into tears of remorse in seeing his close friend so battered and bruised. He noticed Yami's arms extended yearning to embrace him, but he could not leap into them so rashly like he intended to. Finally he reached his comrade and fell to his knees. The boy's tear filled eyes sorrowfully gazed at his friend. "Are you alright?" his words were overflowing with concern. Yami smirked "Yes, it's just a few cuts and bruises nothing to worry about." He said while lowering his arms to the ground and slowly pushed himself up against the tree to straighten his posture. "What about you Yugi? Are you alright?" the small boy nodded his head in reply his eyes still streamed with tears. "Yami…" the words came out in a quiver. Yami gave the boy a puzzled look, "What? Is something wrong?" Yugi could not contain himself any longer. The boy swiftly but cautiously wrapped his arms around his partner as he began to cry heavier.

The water gently lapped at the motion-less body upon its shores. It rippled around the boy's face and he steadily opened his eyes; the cool liquid tickling his lower lids. Joey lifted his head from the small pool its indentation in the mud had created and did the same with the rest of his body; but when he drew up onto his hands and knees he winced. He flopped over onto his back then sat up and immediately saw the source of pain. The wound on his left leg was open and raw and now that the air could hit it, the stinging became concentrated and intense. The blonde pushed the pain from his mind and more importantly calculated his circumstance. He was some way down the river that had gushed from the side of the mountain in which he had made an encounter with the fire breathing beast, and all around him he could see nothing but the tree-lined shores of the murky river that didn't reflect the off-white moon. He shivered from fright and cold and could think of nothing better to do than to rise to his feet after he had torn some of his dangling pant leg off to wrap around his wound. He stepped away from the wide river for he felt intimidated by its ugly waters, but he didn't feel any more relieved as he approached the woods. "Everything feels…distorted?" If that was the word, he didn't care; the sound of his own voice was semi comforting. "Like a dream." He continued on until he was well within a grove of trees. "Nightmare." This awkward forest with its disfigured dead trees was intolerable and Joey felt his eyes swell with tears. He wanted Seto. He wanted Yugi. He wanted Yami. Hell, he even would have settled for Serenity. But his solitude was inevitable and he limped on in search of anything to ease his fear and loneliness. He didn't hear the guttural snarl of the slinking wolf nor its ruby eyed companions. The tang of blood was on the air and forest floor, and soon Joey would have more company than he was seeking…

The darkness formed into a blurred image as Seto gradually opened his eyes. "I'm alive?" He had awoken in some sort of ruined building which was openly exposed to the evening sky. He checked himself for cuts or breaks and noticed that the coat that threatened to destroy him still lay gently on his back. After his brief self examination he tottered to sit up, but his body was sore and ached making the simple task quite difficult. The palm of his hand supported his heavy head which throbbed creating immense pain to surge down his spine. "Grrr, of course I'm alive!" He muttered to himself, "I won't succumb to such trickeries!" He staggered to his feet, stumbling a few times during the process. One foot after another his footsteps ricocheted on the empty hallways walls. His hand swept against the cold stone barricade as he advanced. Along the way he would stop to pick up a few good sized rocks to break and sharpen them against the wall. "As primitive as this is, these things will make for a decent weapon or tool if the situation is given." After he was content with the work of his stoneware he would drop the objects into his coat pocket and continue his way out of the structure. Nearly an hour had past since his adventure began and the warm evening sun soon turned into bitter darkness. Seto grew irritated with the vast hallways that seemed to encircle him so he decided to find a way to higher ground. His cerulean eyes gleamed in the moon light as they looked about the tall stone structures trying to find holes in its surface wide and deep enough to dig hands into. Some huge darkened areas in the wall caught his eye. He pushed his fingers into the crevasse and to his satisfaction they were large enough to help him scale up to the walls top. It only took him a moment to reach the pinnacle of the barricade; there he could see the exits of the ruins and the forest that surrounded it. He followed the rocky path until he reached the closest outlet but hindered at the sound of rustling leaves and vicious barks. He listened attentively to the echoing noise to pin point which direction it was approaching from. The rustling came from his right side. He quickly spun his head and followed the movement in the trees. The panting of the snarling beast billowed louder in the air but there was also another being gasping for air. It sounded human induced with the gasps were whimpers that only a person could deliver from out of their gullet. Seto leaped off the wall then fell into a roll as he hit the grounds lush grass. He hastily stammered to his feet then dashed off into the shadowy forest. If it was a human the beasts were chasing he had to help them. He had been perusing them for a while now and finally he got close enough to see one of the black dire wolves. He gritted his teeth and reached into his pocket to seize up one of his sharpened stones…

Yami Bakura twiddled his thumbs under his chin as he rested his head upon his enfolded hands. "How heroic dear Seto Kaiba, I must say." He moved the Seto miniature to the square where the Joey miniature lay on its side surrounded by six small plastic wolves. "But even an intellectual man of moderate strength can't take on six flesh hungered instinctive killers can he?" Malik stopped massaging his lover's shoulders and leaned over the game table. "I'm glad to see you're having fun." Yami Bakura nodded and pulled his still naked partner into his lap. "I couldn't have accomplished this without your help; I hope it is entertaining to you as well." Yami Malik 'mmhm-ed' and started to lick the paler Yami's lips. Yami Bakura's eyes drifted towards the two star-headed figurines only squares away from the Joey and Seto ones. 'Perhaps they all should have one more hopeless reunion because Kaiba is going to need all the help he can and then they will all be substantially wounded after this battle; which is only a ripple in an ocean of what is yet to come!' He guffawed as he thought and his psychotic smile pasted onto his face. Trying to maintain clear thoughts though, was hard as his naked seducer licked and groped him, but he reached out and moved Yugi and Yami closer to their struggling friends.


	3. Seto the wolf slayer

.YAY, chapter three!

------------------

Yami prodded along as fast as his injured body would allow causing the young energetic Yugi to halt and let the bloodied pharaoh catch up with him. The muffled far off snarls and barks of beasts reverberated through the forest; but their were also other calls, panicked and pleading, between the intervals of the creatures' echoes. It was pure curiosity and perhaps the need to aid whomever needed it that drove the two closer to the monsters rather than farther away in dread. Yami huffed and damned that thorny meadow for exhausting him of much needed energy and blood in this god forsaken land with its unexpected perils that were revealing concurrently unfortunately to him and his battered body. Yugi's eyes watered again as he looked back to see the strenuous look across Yami's face. "Maybe you," Yugi hesitated. Yami rested his hand against the bristly trunk of an ugly tree and leaned against his supporting limb as he met Yugi's eyes with his. His face grew stern and he shook his head strongly back and forth. "No Yugi, I won't stay behind. I only stay by your side no matter what condition I'm in or hazards that impede."

"But Yami…" Yugi trotted over to him and offered himself as a crutch for the rest of their journey. The pharaoh couldn't deny the boy's gesture of help this time so he appreciatively let some of his body weight fall onto Yugi's shoulders as he leaned against his lover. They then struggled onwards. Yugi's conscience felt a little more at ease for now at least both of them were burdened but that still didn't justify or help his partner's pain. Tears of sympathy dribbled down his cheeks and he straightened his posture against his strained muscles will so Yami wouldn't have to bend over as much.

The massive ebony wolf darted around Joey only to cause him confusion and panic as the other wolves drew in nearer to their prey. Each time the wolf got close enough the blonde would lash out with his good leg hoping to cuff the canine in the face. But it was swift and with each miss a toothy smile seemed to appear against its hairy mug. "Get the hell away from me you stupid mutt!" As he concentrated on the teasing wolf, according to the united beasts' plan, another unexpectedly pounced the boy's injured leg and clamped its salivating maw around it. Joey cried out in agony as the creature then continued with a lethal continuous thrashing about of its head that easily tore away at the soft flesh as its death grip allowed it to hold tight to the flailing limb.

Seto could see everything from his vantage point and now as he descended at an unnatural speed down a rocky slope, his lover's screams riddled with pain filled him with ferocity and crave to obliterate the wolves in a malicious manner. Another grievous cry from his partner drew Seto to a breaking point. He became wholly enraged and impulsively slipped two sharpened stones between his center and index finger. His vision corresponded to that of a hawk as his furious eyes peered down at the wolf latched to Joey's leg. Though he was quite a distance away from the conflict he was confident that his weapon would land its mark.

Crimson fluid drizzled onto the ground as the wolf's teeth excavated deeper into its victims tender flesh. Joey kicked furiously at the attached wolf with his healthy leg but instead of unbinding its maw it clamped tighter intensifying the pain, but while he was focused on assaulting the single wolf the remaining pack rapidly closed in on him. Their eyes glared deviously at their victim and they knew that this creature had no hope of escaping their blood thirsty chops. A loud cry from the wounded boy sent the wolves into a sprint. The loud enclosing snarls caught Joey's attention and he turned only to see several of the hellish hounds charging towards him. He looked around frantically for an escape but which ever direction he would chose would lead him into the jaws of another wolf. His heart froze after he twisted to check his backside and was face to face with rows of large white daggers dripping with vile ooze. He guarded his face with his arms and winced in fear of the pain that was about to be endowed upon him. There was a sound of piercing flesh but it was not his own. He moved his arms away and watched the body of the dark beast skid to a halt before his feet. The weight on his leg also eased away as the wolf clamped to it dropped dead to the blood stained earth. Joey was relieved but utterly confused to why he was suddenly saved and by what. He realized that the wolves had turned their concentration away from him and up towards the sky. A deep roar echoed from above Joey and following it several small objects pierced the ground in front of the wolves. He looked up into toward the heavens and saw a large figure enclosed by the moon. He could not see many of its features but it appeared to bare three razor like claws at the end of its wide spread arms. Its large wing like appendages shimmered under the moons rays, but it was its mystical blue eyes that mesmerized him the most. "A blue eyes?" he thought to himself as he gazed at what he at first thought was the legendary dragon. The wolves continued to bark at the figure as it fell to the earth except two of the wolves that turned to Joey. Their hunger greatly surpassed their superstition and they leaped violently at the injured boy. Joey turned away from the figure as he heard the two wolves barks grow intense. He trembled as they launched closer to him, but one of the beast's attack ended short by a stone which stabbed deep into the animals left eye. The injured wolf flipped and landed fiercely on its back, but the second wolf was still on the assault and it was only a foot from latching its maw around Joey's neck. The wolf was interrupted by the figure's leg striking the side of the beasts head with enough force to send it spinning half a yard away from the boy. The dark figure now stood inside the luminous moon light revealing its true identity.

Seto swiveled in time to thrust another weapon into a springing wolf's chest, his coat billowed with his movement and Joey looked on with hushed awe. He then dug his fingers into the dry ground and leaned forward. "Seto!" The blonde croaked; tears spurted from his aggrieved reflecting eyes. "Don't move Joey!" Seto thrust the now lifeless body to the ground and glared at two wolves sneaking to his lover's right. The pain in his leg suddenly hit Joey as hard as a cinder block to his head might and he groaned in anguish. The wolves relished in the sound of their prey's suffrage and hastily moved in to finish it off and with a bellowing howl they were launching at the helpless boy faster than Seto could interfere, and not that he could have even if he wanted to for the wolf he had kicked in the head earlier was recovered and at him. He shot Joey one more fleeting glance before he tumbled over as the canine was upon him. The pain and approaching demise in the form of two darting crimson eyed monsters was nothing compared to the need he had to save Seto. Joey made to spring to his feet, but his shredded leg stuck to the ground as if a pike had driven through the exposed bone to hold it in place. "God damn…!" The imagery before him fuzzed as his eyes brimmed with tears. He prepared himself for death as he subdued and fell back powerless; but the pitter-pattering of the wolves' paws abruptly stopped and was followed by a heavy thud and scuffle.

Yami tackled the wolf. It was all he could do but he never regretted it for a second as he rolled with the warm robust animal struggling powerfully against his petty clinch; his old wounds trickled fresh blood as he and the wolf thrashed about on the dusty ground. The other wolf had stopped as his companion was attacked by this new arrival which was viewed instantly as the next victim. The wolf attacking Seto also stopped, its ears pricked and its wrinkling snout rose towards the sky as the sent of new blood hit the air. The aroma drove the remaining wolves mad with a lust to finish off and devour the injured. The one leapt from Seto and zigzagged away to finish the task of killing Joey as the idle wolf went to assist the one dealing with Yami.

Yugi pulled in close to Joey with the weapon he had taken from a fallen wolf gripped in his hand. He held his ground as he looked into the forthcoming eyes of doom. The loping hound oddly slowed and when it reached Yugi it stopped all together. Ebony fur bristled and his lips peeled away from its teeth and gums with a throaty snarl. Its ears folded back onto its head and it continued its string of growling hisses. Yugi was baffled. Surely the wolf was not intimidated by him, for the boy doubted his insignificant stance in opposition was enough to make an incensed with starvation beast, reconsider its attack. But what Yugi didn't realize was that there were two grown men behind him; the still uninjured Seto and defiant but ragged Yami with two dead wolves limply slumped on the earth beside them. The one by Yami displayed an obvious broken neck; its head was twisted abnormally and its eyes had rolled back into the sockets to show only their milky white undersides. Seto uttered a growl of his own and took a step towards the wolf which immediately tucked its matted tail between its hind legs and cowered. Its defensive barks turned into whimpers of vulnerability. How had these feeble humans taken down his pack? Their power was incomprehensible to the leader wolf who observed its fallen comrades with alarm. Its hate frenzied eyes peered at its surrounding enemies wishing only to submerge its vengeful jowls into each of their throats, but he knew that he could not take them down alone. With its tail drooped under its legs it darted off into the shadows of the forest leaving his fallen comrades and conceit behind.

------------------

Reviews arenicerden sugar cookies...


End file.
